


Natural Woman

by peoriapeoria



Series: Worlds Collide [10]
Category: due South
Genre: Crossgendered, F/M, Genderqueer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms Fraser knows how to ask for what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Woman

Tracy mounted the stairs with his hand at the small of Bea's back. She opened the screen door and Tracy fished out his keys as they crossed the shallow porch. He unlocked the kitchen door and escorted her inside.

Bea kissed him dirty. Tracy clung to her, eager and reining it in. What did oxygen matter?

"Would you take me to bed?" She traced over the back of Tracy's hand with two unpainted nails.

Tracy kissed her again, contemplating the question before breaking. "This way, my dear." He escorted Bea to the back stairs and up, then down the hall to the master bedroom. He opened the door for her, then took off his jacket. "Would you like to take off your earrings?" He removed his cufflinks and placed them in the dresser dish.

"Not just yet." She unknotted Tracy's tie and undid three of his buttons, before bending and unbuckling her shoes and stepping out of them. She wrapped herself around Tracy.

Tracy palmed Bea's ass, nuzzling her neck. He lifted his hands; "Do you mind if I remove your choker?"

Bea smiled. She tilted her chin as the clasp parted. "Anything else?" She deftly unbuckled Tracy's belt.

"Your preferences." Tracy knelt and untied his shoes. He pulled them off and his belt from its loops, stood and guided Bea towards the bed.

"Under you." She unbuttoned Tracy's shirt and popped the button of his trousers, then pulled out his shirttails.

Tracy found and unhooked the fastening securing the top of Bea's zipper, pulling the talon down her spine.

"Allow me." Bea pulled out of her dress, tossing it out of the way.

Tracy removed his pants before taking Bea into his arms. He rucked up one side of her slip and unfastened the garters from her stocking, smoothed the satin back down and repeated for her other leg.

Bea cupped one hand inside Tracy's boxers and stripped off his shirt, peeling up the undershirt.

"Fuck, yes." Tracy guided Bea by the waist onto the bed turning the covers back, rolled down her stockings, and pulled off her slip. He pushed down his boxers, and removed her garterbelt, panties and tuck.

Tracy knelt astride, thumb whispering over the weeping cockhead, before guiding it inside. Bea arched into the slow stroke, and Tracy pressed her pelvis down. Tracy lifted up and thrust against Bea.

Bea fondled Tracy's buttocks, then slid hands up to undo the binder, tossing it aside. "Yes. Please."

Tracy leaned down and unhooked Bea's brassiere, fumbling as the falsies escaped. Tracy latched their mouths together, tongue thrusting, seeking. Close, so close. Tracy bore down, hips pistoning.

Bea pulled Tracy down by the waist and bucked, again and then came.

Tracy started to dismount, stilled by Fraser's palm in the dip of her back. "I like it; stay." She sprawled and Benton murmured contentedly. Tracy felt along the edge of Bea's hairline for hairpins, pulling them out and dropping them on the nightstand. She eased the wig free and got up, putting it on its block and headed into the bathroom.

She returned with a hot washcloth and the jar of cold cream. Once he was cleaned up, Tracy pulled the covers over them both.


End file.
